


A Good Suit

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wears a shirt and tie to work. The other Avengers are a little confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/22265077105/clint-hates-debriefings-but-that-doesnt-mean-he).

Clint hates debriefings, but that doesn’t mean he gets to skip them. Left to his own devices, he would allow the others to sit down and talk things out while he gets on with work that actually matters. Apparently Fury thinks that getting him in to talk about strategy and intel matters, and nobody argues with Fury. Not even Clint.

They get a weekend to recover from trashing New York City, and then it’s time to roll his shoulders and get back to work - he’s got to somehow find a way to apologise for what happened. He’s got to find a way to make up for all the lives he took. Natasha talks about the red in her ledger, but Clint thinks she hasn’t got anything on him.

He makes it five words into his report before he’s interrupted.

Of course.

“This is all very interesting, but I’ve got a more important point to make,” Tony says, leaning forward. Clint arches an eyebrow at him, and wonders about the ethics of shooting one of own team members. “I think I speak for everyone here when I say: what the hell are you wearing? I didn’t know they made suits for elves.”

Clint glanced down at his clothes, a completely regular shirt and tie. “What, did you think I wore combat gear 24-7?”

There is a pause while the team considers it. No one answers. Natasha smirks in the corner.

“Seriously, guys?” Clint asks.

“Well…” Steve starts, before he frowns in concern and seems to regret his position as team leader and spokesperson. “We’ve never seen you in anything else.”

“And you never struck me as a business-casual kind of guy,” Tony says. “You’ve got more of an arrow-sling Robin Hood thing going on.”

Agent Coulson, sitting bandaged up and beaten but alive, gives a terse smile. “It’s a relief to see him wearing something office-appropriate for once.”

“I didn’t realise everyone paid so much attention to my sartorial choices,” Clint complains. “Can I get on with this?”

“Do you have to?” Tony asks.

Clint contemplates throwing him out of the window. Only Coulson’s warning stare reminds him that that would be a very bad idea. He opts for mocking him throughout the briefing instead. It’s not quite as good, but he does get a reward for good behaviour at the end. Coulson grabs him by the wrist as the others are leaving, and retains him until they’re alone.

“I like the tie,” Coulson says, running his thumb over it.

“You should,” Clint answers. “I nicked it from your bedroom this morning.”

Coulson opts to kiss the smirk from his face, a stolen moment before Fury comes down there to complain about their meetings being scheduled too early. Judging from the way that Coulson clings to the tie as they kiss, mouths sliding hot and slick together, Clint decides he’s going to have to dress up a lot more often.


End file.
